


Dancing

by flowutt



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Most likely OOC, Promstuck, prompt from an anon on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowutt/pseuds/flowutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta loves to dance. Equius, not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't my first Homestuck story but it is the first one featuring Nepeta and Equius. For that reason (and also the fact that this was written late at night) it is probably very out of character so sorry about that. I tried, I truly did.

Nepeta loved to dance. Equius, not so much. Initially when she insisted on choreographing a routine to her favourite tune he'd bluntly objected, but after the 3rd pleading request, gave in. After all, who could resist that girls' eyes when she wanted something.   
And so, a reluctant Equius began his dancing career.  
The whole ordeal was incredibly embarrassing for the boy, causing him to use up 2 deodorant sticks in a week. Luckily nobody was there to witness his humiliation. At least that thought gave the older teen some consolation. Unfortunately, knowing Nepeta, she needed to show and tell everyone everything and anything, so they compromised: they'd perform the routine only if they heard the accompanying song by accident. It wasn't very well known so Equius reckoned the agreement was unlikely to be much of a problem.  
Oh how wrong he was.  
The fateful night was their Year 12 social where the DJ just happened to be one of the more indie kids who listened to obscure bands and ironic rap artists. Said indie kid also just happened to be quite a big fan of that one particular song that also held Nepetas' obsession. Needless to say, not long after the best friends arrived at the venue, a very familiar sound graced their ears, much to Equius's displeasure.  
The cat loving girls' eyes lit up instantly with excitement as she whispered "This is it! We're gonna be purrfect!" and started hopping up and down, unable to contain herself.  
Equius, on the other hand, was sweating his aristocratic arse off, mostly out of worry. There were so many people present. They would see, they would think less of him, they would laugh and stare. His nerves were going haywire and he suddenly felt queasy but a thought about Nepeta strengthened his resolve. Lacking any other motivation, he would do this for her.  
The took each other's hands and made their way to the centre of the floor. One pair of feet excited, the other, hesitant. The four beats wait till the start of the dance felt like an eternity to the sweating boy and the whole world seemed hazy but suddenly everything came back into focus and they were dancing. Crazy and energetic and wild, just like in Neps' living room all those countless days.  
He was caught up in the moment, feet moving this way and that, in perfect sync with the girls' opposite him. Nothing else mattered and all his concentration was on keeping up with the songs' fast tempo.  
As suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Equius came back to his senses and a feeling of dread swept over him as he looked around and found half the stadium staring and the other half whispering in each others' ears. It was to be expected though since nobody actually danced at socials and they had defied the norm.   
His thoughts started quickening again and anxiety was threatening to take hold but one glance at Nepetas' flushed cheeks and lively grin was all he needed to calm right back down and flash a smile of his own.  
Despite all odds, Equius had enjoyed that little adventure. They'd definitely be dancing this again soon.


End file.
